KC's Regrets
by notjustahuman
Summary: Is K.C.having second thoughts about leaving Clare. Is it too late for him to get her back?
1. The Dream

**I am writing this because i was watching some degrassi boiling point episodes, and wondered what it would be like if K.C. regreted leaving clare. I AM A TOTAL ECLARE fan so writing this is really hard for me .. I dont own degrassi or any characters, I just own the plot.**

Her beautiful blue eyes feel like they are staring straight into my soul. Her short brown hair swaying in the breeze, I cant help but wonder why I would ever leave such a beautiful person.

"K.C. wake up sleepy-head its time for 3rd period."I begin to look around wondering if its all a dream, thats when I see Jenna sitting across from me. "Good afternoon," she says with a smile growing upon her face. Her long blonde hair falls down on my face as she leans in for a kiss. I kiss her back but cant help but think about the beautiful girl in my dream.

Ding Ding Ding…..the third period bell has rung and me and Jenna are saying goodbye as we go our separate ways. That's when I see her. She looks just as beautiful as she did in my dream, maybe even more beautiful. After minutes of pondering i finally decide to walk up and say something. "Um….Hi," I say staring down at my feet. I can see the shadow of a person walking up to her side. I can hear as he wraps his arms around her waist and gently kisses her on the cheek. The whispers of soft, loving words being exhanged begin to echo in my ears. All of a sudden there is an awkward silence amongst us as the shadow person finally notices my exsistence. The silence is broken when Clare tells the shadow person to quit so that she can talk. "Sorry about that K.C...so whats up with you and Jenna?,"she asks. I look up that's when I see him. The only thing standing in my way, well other than Jenna of course. His name is Eli Goldsworthy, his dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, and rebelish attitude there is no wonder why she loves him. As I stand there watching her in his embrace I start to get a little tense with envy. That should be me there with my arms around her not him, why did I blow my chance with the best thing to ever happen to me?

"K.C?, "Clare questions this time with a more annoyed look on her face. "Oh...right Jenna my girlfriend, yeah " I say "We are doing good." Clare begins to smile her big beautiful smile as to reassure me that she cares about be and Jenna's relationship. "Well thats good, I'm glad to hear things between you too are working out," Clare responds.

Suddenly the rebel boy speaks,"Not trying to interupt anything but uhh Clare we have get going dont want to be late,"he gave a slight wink as him and clare begin to walk away.

"Oh your right Eli, it is time for us to go. Sorry about rushing off I hope we can continue this conversation later," Clare stops to turn towards me.

"Yeah sure go ahead dont want you to be late, talk to you later bye," and with that the love of my life was walking off in the arms of another man.

**This is where i kinda got stuck. So if you have any ideas or comments, reviews are greatly appriecated. LOTS OF LOVE ~me**


	2. The Dot

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them. Dont forget to send more they are greatly appriecated. I dont own Degrassi or any of its characters I only own the plot :D**

"K.C. are you okay?," Jenna questions as we walk to The Dot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer back even though I know I'm lying.

The truth is I cant get what happened in the hall out of my head. The way I just messed up everything, and how that stupid Eli jerk has stolen my love.  
"Are you sure you don't look fine," Jenna asked this time with a complete look of concern on her face.

"I said I'm fine now can we please just drop it," I responded this time a little annoyed.

"Okay, fine I will drop it. You know you dont have to get so fussy all the time K.C.," Jenna responded looking equally as annoyed.

"I'm sorry its just theres alot going on right now with Finals, and playoffs, (and the whole clare thing)," I managed to whisper that last part.

"Wait, what was that last part?," Jenna almost screams.

"Ummmm...," Oh shoot I think to myself she heard that, Ughh I really need to start practicing my whispering, "Playoffs?". This time i manage to fake a smile after it.

"Oh, okay I could have sworn you said something about Clare,"Jenna has a wierd smug look on her face, and I am not sure how to respond.

We are now at The Dot, I hurry up and run to the door to open it for Jenna. Thats when I see Clare standing at the counter talking to Peter. She grabs her drink and turns around. Those beautiful blue eyes meet mine, I stop straight in my tracks, and without thinking let go of the door. I hear a loud "THUD" as the door slams into Jenna's face. ''K.C. GUTHRIE, WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST LET THAT DOOR SLAM INTO MY FACE?."

"I am sooooo sorry Jenna its just ...I got... distracted?," I respond with total regret on my face.  
"DISTRACTED ENOUGH TO LET A DOOR SLAM INTO MY FACE?, ARE YOU KIDDING ME," the look on Jenna's face right now is pure rage.

"Uhh, Jenna are you okay?," Clare puts her drink down and walks over to help Jenna over to a chair. "I saw what happened, I dont think anyone else did though so you should be good."

"Thanks Clare-Bear your really kind," Jenna says in a now more calm tone. " Could you please get me some ice I think i can feel some swelling."  
As Clare begins to get up to retrieve the ice, I try to make up my mind on whether or not i should try to make it up to Jenna. After thinking about it I conclude that even trying to apologize would be hopeless. I decide that I should just leave her alone for now.

"You know what Clare, how about I go get the Ice and you stay here with Jenna," and with that my ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend(unfortunetly) were left sitting at a table, as I went to go get some ice.

**Okay so I'm thinking about starting the next chapter with Jenna and Clare having a conversation. I havent really thought of what they are going to be talking about so any ideas?**


	3. The Conversations

**Sorry I have been gone so long:/, but no excuses. SO HERE'S TO DEGRASSI MADNESS :)...oh and random sidenote I just got finished watching both parts of Mother Child Reunion. You know the first episode of the first season of Degrassi The Next Generation, and well it was nice to see J.T again, and all of the other original characters. Well anyway hope you enjoy the story...I dont own Degrassi or any of the characters yada yada yada:P**

"So...um Jenna what just happened?" Clare asked with a look of true sincerity.

"Well Clare-bear me and K. C. was taking a nice walk to the Dot, and when we finally got here he went to go open the door then BOOOM!," as Jenna is explaining her voice increases in pitch until she almost screamed the word _Boom_.

"Well, actually Jenna it was more like a thud," Clare says with a slight chuckle.

"Really? oh great," -sigh- "Its just I don't know whats going on with K.C. anymore, on the way here there was something on his mind and he refused to tell me."

"_Well um..." (Clare gets interrupted by Jenna's continuous rant.)_

"And then this happens, I feel like this relationship is going no where!," Jenna now has a look of full shame and hopelessness.

"Well, Jenna have you discussed this with K.C.?; probably not because me and Eli talked to him in the hallway today and he made it sound like two are doing great."

"He did?," Jenna asked as her face started to light up.

"Yes he did," as Clare goes to finish her sentence her phone goes off, "Um its Eli we kinda have a study date planned, Talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, Go STUDY," Jenna says with a wink.

As Clare picks up her things to leave Jenna looks around for K.C. wondering why it is taking him so long to get a friggin bag of ice. Meanwhile up at the counter K.C. and Peter are having a conversation of their own.

"Dude, what just happened?," Peter questions almost falling down because he is laughing so hard.

"I don't know...I just...got distracted."

"With Clare?," Peter asked.

K.C. suddenly jerks his head up.

"Yeah I saw the way you was looking at her," Peter is talking to K.C. and ringing up another customers drink.

"Its just I think I may be having second thoughts"

"About dumping Clare for Jenna?, Don't dude Jenna is way hotter than little miss Saint Clare," said Peter with a smug look on his face.

K.C. starts to tense up,"Hey don't talk about her like that!"

"Which one Clare or Jenna?"

"CLARE!, ughhhh Jenna you know who I mean stop trying to confuse me!"

"K.C. face it man you still have feelings for Clare, and well if you want any chance with her you need to hurry up because she is leaving."

"What do you mean she is leavi...," as he turns around she sees Clare going out of the door, and Jenna's eyes searching around the room for him, he quickly turns around to avoid eye contact.

"Does Jenna still look mad," K.C. questions Peter afraid to look and see for himself.

"No not really just slightly annoyed I think you need to go and give her the ice now."

"Yeah i guess she has cooled off enough."

At that K.C. picks up the ice and walks back towards Jenna.

**Okay so I am really excited about next chapter Its going to have an Eclare moment :). Also if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, oh and thank you to all of those that sent me a suggestion for this chapter it was apprieciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**~Lots of Love- Me3  
**


End file.
